Ushinawareta Tamashi No Hakken
by Chrysilis
Summary: What happens when a bank robbery goes wrong, A magician gets Kid-napped, and a few detectives accidentally join him so he doesn't become lonely, well they end up in america with a little problem. No YAOI or anything like that, and is rated T for later things to come that do NOT include any sort of romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in I don't know how long after saying that I would update every friday, but I'm going to try and rewrite it as I found many parts that really didn't make sense Though, it is going to stay basically the same, but hopefully I won't have the same bad luck as I did around the time that I stopped writing this thing. Well, hope that you'll enjoy this fanfic even more than before.**_

_**Disclaimer: as almost everyone says, i sadly don't own detective conan, because if i did the black organization would be in more episodes, and takagi-keiji would've said "you're Kudou-kun aren't you" instead of "who are you really" (i don't know if that is exactly what he said, but it is at least close) in the elevator in the episode 12 million hostages.**_

_**"now, lets just get on with the story.**_

**Ushinawareta tamashi no hakken chapter 1:The Start**

Heiji

"HEY STOP JOKING AROUND!" Kudou whispered in a harsh voice, making me wonder why he was whispering when he was usually able to talk in a normal tone even if Ran was there.

"Fine, fine just thought dat ya would want some cheering up ever since DAT happened." I said messing with the papers on my lap as I waited at the train station with Kazaha, for mouri-san to pick us up, if he wasn't drunk that was, "where even are ya Kudou? You guys are late."

"Yeah, yeah I know it's just that I'm having a little bit of trouble leaving at the moment," Kudou replied, still whispering for some reason.

"Why what happened?" I asked, laughing a little "did you run into more trouble?".

"Well..." Kudou started to whisper, when suddenly the sound of a door slamming open came from Kudou's side, causing him to curse his bad luck under his breath, and hang up.

"Oi, oi Kudou!" I yelled both confused and worried.

"Dammit," I yelled, quickly stuffing the papers on my lap which mostly consisted of puzzles for Kudou , that included an advance notice from kaito kid, that he had brought figuring that he was bored to death between reading those boring sherlock holmes books, cause ellery queen was way much better(in my opinion sherlock holmes is soooo much better, sorry to you ellery queen fans), and all of that first grade work that he had to do over again.

"what's wrong?" Kazuha asked, hearing my yell. "And, wait, where are you going!" she then called after me as I stood up, the papers scattering all over the floor, and ran towards the exit of the train station.

"Sorry Kazuha," I thought as I ran as fast as I could towards the agency, "but I think dat they might be in trouble."

Sera

"Hey! There's a boy in here," I heard one of the bank robbers yell as I was rubbing my hands together behind my back,trying to get the duct tape off of my wrists.

"Conan-kun!" I yelled in my head as I heard his short yell, making me turn my head hoping that conan was alright, only to see one of the robbers carrying him, unconscious over his right shoulder. "If only he hadn't forgotten his wrist watch at home," I thought watching as the guy that was holding him throw him against the floor, seeing this, Sera flinched wondering if he was OK. "Well at least Ran-chan isn't here," I thought, noticing that Conan had been knocked out using a stun gun.

"Shit!" Sera heard another one of the other bank robbers yell,"that brat was on his phone, and no less calling Hattori Heiji, that famous osakan high school detective!"

"What!" the first robber yelled, just as I was finally able to get the tape off of my hands.

" we have to get out of here soon, or else we're gonna get caught by the police," a third robber said, this time female, as she pulled out a gun.

" just a little bit longer," I thought as I was pulled out my pocket knife that had been useless when my hands were tied together so that i could quickly get the tape that was sticking my legs together off.

"We have to take care of the boy first though," the second robber said, also taking out a gun, and pointed it at Conan as I finally finished getting the tape off of my legs.

"leave him alone!" I then yelled, catching the robber's attention as I leaped forward and was able to knock the gun out of the first robber's hands before I leaned backwards and kicked the gun out of the second robber's hand. I then heard a gunshot, and noticed too late, the third robber also had a gun.

Ran

"I wonder where they are," I thought pacing around in circles waiting for them to get back,"they've been gone for almost two hours!"

"Don't worry they'll probably be back with those two brats," Odou-san said drinking another one of his usual cans of beer, Then suddenly Heiji burst through the door panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

Then, from behind him I heard Kazuha yell, "Wait up you AHOU! Why did you suddenly start running over here, you know that they were supposed to pick us up!" Then Ran's startled look turned into one of worry.

"What happened?" I asked, stopping all of my pacing, only to stare a Hattori-kun as he stood there trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you would know," Hattori-kun said still panting a little, "but, do you know where Conan went if he isn't here?"

"yeah, he went to pick you guys up with sera-san, but i'm pretty sure that sera-san said something about going to the bank first to get some money for you guys to rent a motorcycle, because she somehow knew that you had a license for driving one, and that they had taken sera-san's bike to go and get you." I said trying to make sure that I didn't leave anything out, knowing that he could be as smart as shinichi as long as he had all of the right clues.

"shiz," Hattori-kun said quickly turning around, and running out the door, running past a breathless Kazuha who had just finally been able to climb up all of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing Smiley-Nami , and sorry for the caps thing, I just get so into writing my story as if I I'm just reading an exciting novel for the first time, and forget to do the caps, and then my spelling check doesn't catch those mistakes, and I'm glad that you are enjoying my fanfic, cause I was nervous that no one would even read it.

:33

so now on to the disclaimers because I'm not sure if I have to put these on every chapter or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan, or else the animations will look even worse that the ones in the first episode.

_**Heiji**_

Just then, as I was half-way down the stairs, I noticed someone had turned on the T.V , the sound so loud that I could hear it perfectly over Kazuha's yelling "Just a few minuets ago there was the sound of a gun going of that could be heard from inside the..." an announcer said, then the sound suddenly got quieter so that I had to strain my ears to hear the last part. Then, I saw Ran's face get deathly white after hearing what the T.V announcer had said. This made me rush down the stairs even faster than before, having to hold my hat so that it wouldn't fly off in the wind.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" I yelled as I was just nearing the last corner before I got to Beika Bank. "If you die in there Kudou, I'll kill you another thousand times," I thought, standing as close to the front of the bank as possible, wiping the sweat off of my fore head as I sat there panting.

"Wait up Heiji, you ahou!" Kazuha then yelled as she tore her way through to where I had stopped. "Why do ya always charge out like dat, you know dat it's hard for me ta keep up with ya," she yelled again this time not as loud.

"I never asked you ta follow me, Ahou," I yelled back as I tried to see if I could somehow see what was happening inside from some crack there might be in the blinds.

"so what, weren't you the one who insisted that I had ta come with ya," Kazuha yelled back.

"Yeah but only so that I wouldn't waste that extra ticket that I had gotten from that raffle," I yelled back, " now shut up ya Ahou!"

_**Kaito**_

"Watch out!" Sera yelled just as the robber pulled the trigger, but the gun just clicked.

"Wait for it," I laughed. Then suddenly where the gun had been there was a cloud of pink smoke, and once the cloud had cleared the robber wasn't wearing his hat or mask that had covered his face and hidden his hair anymore, and instead his hair had been dyed with a rainbow of neon colors, He then fell over, surprising me, because my dyes had never done this to a person before, but then again I might of accidentally mixed it with some of my sleep inducing smoke. "Hold on, I'll get all that tape off of you guys in a little," I said as I quickly knocked out the other robbers, then I noticed something as I turned around to go over to get the tape off of the other people in the bank you had been held as hostages, the robber group's leader wasn't where I had left him on the floor unconscious. I looked around the bank, only to see that tantei-kun had Just woken up, but seemed to be frozen solid as he noticed that there was a knife touching his thought, drawing the tiniest drop of blood.

Then, I ran at the robber hoping to stay in his blind spot, but then he spun around, and said, "take another step, and this boy dies."

Then, I noticed the look of surprise on Tantei-kun's face as he saw me, and I thought,"he recognizes me then. Then suddenly I noticed the robber's grip loosen on him , and he slipped out of between his arms,but then I heard the sound of a taser go off, and I took my attention off of tantei-kun long enough to see a taser go straight for my neck. Then, he took the bullets out of one my outer jacket pockets and put them in his gun.

"Damn, how'd he catch Kid, and why does he have such colorful hair?" I heard Conan Whisper to himself as he ran over to where Sera was.

Then, the guy wrapped his arm around my neck, pointing his gun at my head, and said "if any of you want to get out of this alive, then you won't move a muscle, and if you try to follow me once I leave this place then both you and this boy will die," and he dragged me out the back door of the bank, and into a car, still holding a gun to my head.

_**Conan**_

By the time that I had ran into Hattori, the police officers where taking the accomplices of the man who had KIDnapped Kid, who was supposedly called Kuroba Kaito, to jail. "W-what happened?" He asked still panting from running all the way to the bank from the detective agency.

"Some ignorant magician pulled off some pretty stupid tricks and got himself kidnapped," I said as walked up to us, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone so that she could probably call Ran.

"Hey, where's my phone!" Sera complained when she noticed that it wasn't in her pocket. Then I snorted trying not to laugh. "What's so funny!" Sera yelled embarrassed that she had lost her phone.

"Well, I know how to find Kid now," I said walking off.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" both Heiji and Sera asked.

"What I'm saying is that that petty magician was Kid," I answered as I walked around the corner, making them chase after me, then I explained everything, and we made a silent agreement not to tell anybody until he was saved.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Ran exclaimed running up to Conan and hugged him, making his face turn bright red as they walked into the detective agency.

"H-hey Ran-neechan," I said my voice barely coming out as a squeak.

"Oh, sorry," she said noticing that she was choking me, and put me down, "I'm happy that all of you are alright," Ran said then said, this time hugging Sera.

"Yeah," Sera said hesitating a little hoping that that Kaito boy (or kid) was alright.

"It's 14:36:56:35, and you're hiding something," Hakuba's voice echoed around the room, and Sera jumped not noticing that he had been sitting on the couch the whole time.

"Why are you here?" I asked curious how he had found out where I had lived.

"Well lets just say that I heard the TV in the agency suddenly get louder, and 56.54 seconds after they had turned it down, I saw Hattori-kun here run of towards the Beika Bank where my friend was trapped because of a robbery. So here I am now waiting for my friend to call me, because I still haven't been able to reach him," Hakuba said, letting out a small sigh.

"Ummmmm," Sera said, "is there any chance that your friend's name is Kuroba Kaito is there?"

I hope that you liked this chapter too, so till next Friday!

-Chisana-chan :33


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for updateing so late at night, but I almost completely forgot that today was even friday, and id like to thank the 100+ people who have read the first two chapters of this fanfiction, so on to the disclaimers.**_

_**:33**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan, or else it would have to be subbed for the japanese people out there instead of me having to wait years to watch the new movies**_

_**Kaito**_

"Damn," I thought noticing that the robber had taken my jacket which had all of my little contraptions in it. Then, I noticed that instead of using duct tape to bound my hands together, my kidnapper had used the pair of handcuffs that I had swiped from inspector Nakamori at my last heist, and I thought, " well this is gonna be easy," slipping my hands out of the handcuffs, secretly laughing in my head thinking that the KIDnapper should've known better than to bound me with something that I had in my jacket, also about the fact that I was just kidnapped and that I'm the nationally wanted phantom theif kid. I then reached down and undid the duct tape that the guy had put on my legs after taking some more off of my mouth. I started to look around hoping that I would be able to find some way out of the basement-like area that I was in, and noticed that the only opening other than a door that had obviously been locked from the outside was a small ventilation shaft that was both too high up for me to reach and way too small for me to go through, and since I didn't have any of my little toys the only thing that I could could think of doing was sit there and play with the handcuffs and think about how I could get out of there with the handcuffs and whatever tape kidnapper had put on me. Then I heard the door squeak as it was opened and I quickly put on my poker face, not wanting the kidnapper to know that I was scared, and stood up swinging the handcuffs around my right index finger. Then, the guy walked in and I said,"you're not very smart are you."

Pointing another gun at me, he said "that's what you think."

"You already know that that's not going to work," I said quickly stepping forward and taking the bullets out of his gun again.

"You're right, but this will," the kidnapper said said pulling out a second gun, and shooting me in the leg, making me fall to the ground, "Kid."

"so you found out huh," I said through my teeth trying to keep my poker face up as mush as possible as I tried to get my leg to stop hurting even though I knew that it wouldn't make it any better.

"yeah, of course I did, so I'm not letting you be found that easily," the kidnapper said walking around so that he was behind me, and he breathed in my ear, "Mr.1412," and I felt a pinch on the back of my neck, making every thing go black.

_**Conan**_

"It has been confirmed that the boy that had been kidnapped druing was a teen known by the name of Kuroba Kaito, whose father, Toichi Kuroba was a famous magician that had died eight years ago in an accident on stage," the TV announcer said, her soft voice buzzing in the background as we whispered to each other about what we should do.

"Why da heck did that ahou have ta get himself kidnapped like that anyways?" Heiji asked even though he knew that no one could answer his question.

"I don't know," Hakuba answered, "but right now I think that we need to try to figure out where he is not how or why he was captured."

"Yeah, I think that Hakuba-san here is right," I said, "it'd be better if we tried to figure out where he is."

"Yeah I know but dat silly thief should know better than to get him self kidnapped," Heiji complained, "anyways where would they be able to keep him confined?"

"Not sure, but judging from the fact that he has now been missing for two days..."I started to say.

"Hey Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun, someone's here" Ran called from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Heiji called as the three of us got up to see who it was.

_**Kaito**_

"Where am I?" I thought sitting up, feeling kinda dizzy not even knowing why I was even here. Then, I suddenly felt a stinging pain run through my leg, and wincing in pain I looked down at my leg to see a badly bandaged mess of dried blood. "Dammit!" I thought hateing that I couldn't even renember what had happened to me. I then stood up leaning against the wall so that I wouldn't fall over to see if I could see anything that I could recognize. Then I Noticed that I was in some kind of warehouse place that didn't seem familiar at all with boxes littered around everywhere. Once I had inched my way out of the room using the boxes the were scattered all around me as a suport I saw a small window that showed me that it was probably early morning even though I couldn't tell how I knew all of these things, but when I looked out the window again I noticed that nothing looked familiar as I was starting to renember things as I started to think about what was happening more and more. Starting to panic again, I yelled, "is anyone out there?"

"My, my," I heard a distorted voice say, making me turn around to see a small red cell phone, "it looks like the famous Kaito Kid has gotten himself kidnapped, and he's scared." Then I started to laugh, and the person nervously asked, "what's so funny?"

"For one," I answered, "it's impossible for a phantom to get kidnapped, For two, just because I'm a magician doesn't mean that I'm this kid, for three, it just sounds funny when you say Kid was Kidnapped, and finally for four, I don't know who the heck either kid or me myself is."

"Quiet!" The kidnapper said annoyed, "I didn't give you the right to talk."

"Fine, fine," I said starting to dig through all of the boxes trying to find something useful, finally able to put weight on my right leg where I had been hurt somehow.

Then I heard the sound of police sirens from through the phone, "well I guess that this is it," the guy said cocking his gun as someone nocked on a door.

Then the connection was lost before he could say another word, but I yelled at the phone, "wait just tell me where the fuck I am," now super scared since I didn't know where I was, or even who I was.

_**Heiji**_

"Aoko?" Hakuba asked somewhat surprised that she there and crying saying that it was their fault that Kaito was kidnapped. "Calm down," Hakuba said as he and I had her sit on the couch, and told ran to go get some tea.

"What did cha come here for?" I asked in a calm voice to try to get the girl called Aoko to stop crying.

"It's just that" aoko sniffled, "it's partially my fault that he had been kidnapped because I had called him to ask him if he could get me some money from the bank, and we only just found out that he had been kidnapped."

Suddenly the sound of the phone ringing broke through their conversation, and when Conan picked it up Megure-kebu bellowed into the phone so loud that we could hear it from across the room even though the speaker phone wasn't on, "Mouri, we need you here now on the first street of the second district in the Hokkaido area. It's about that kidnapping case," and he hung up with out even checking that he had even been talking to Mouri in the first place.

Conan then walked Back over to the couch saying, "hey, Hattori," and noticing what Conan had meant, he thought, "Kay Kudou," as he put on his jacket, and walked out the door with Conan, with Hakuba, Aoko, Akako, Ran,and Sera not far behind.

I hope thet you will continue to read and support this fanfiction, or you will never find out what happens to Kaito, not meaning to bribe or force you to continue reading.

- Chisana-chan :33


	4. Chapter 4

__I now thank both LunaraGK and Detective2Conan for reviewing on my chapter, and to LunaraGK I'm sorry that the format isn't the best, but I'm going to change it once I start a new fanfiction just so that I don't confuse myself and some of the readers out there whose minds often wander around so much like mine but thanks for the tip, and for Detective2Conan I'm sorry I would've updated sooner, but I want to update on every Friday so that I am able to update every Friday during the school year so that I'm not making you wait weeks to see what is gonna happen next as I get excited that a new chapter is going to come out for a fanfiction and be disappointed for it not coming out and I don't want my readers to have to end up waiting years for it to come out from me not having any motivation, well on to that annoying disclaimer and the 4th chapter for this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan as I would probably have millions of better ideas, and this fanfictions format would probably wouldn't be as bad.

_**Kaito**_

"Oi,oi," I yelled, "can you still hear me!" even though I new that the I couldn't be heard by the guy anymore, forgetting about the stuff that was in the boxes. "Damn," I then thought, "I need to find a way out of here." Once I had found a door that had been left ajar I quietly slipped out disregarding the pain that was coursing through my leg and acted as normal as I could, trying not to draw anyone's attention.

Then suddenly someone yelled "Robber!" as someone ran past me holding a purse that was obviously wasn't their own looking back, not even noticing me.

"Hey you!" I yelled, starting to chase after the other teenager that had stolen the lady's purse, actually completely forgetting about how much my leg had hurt from it getting numb. Once the boy had run into a ally trying to loose me, I said, "if you want to wear a perfect disguise then don't let others see the line of your wig," slowing down.

"Wait what do you mean?" the boy asked as he also slowed down, and turned around to face me.

"What I mean is that you shouldn't steal," I said suddenly appearing in front of the boy and taking the lady's purse, "and if you want to wear a disguise make it less obvious, even though I shouldn't be the one telling you this," I said starting to walk off, finally remembering everything.

"Why not," the boy asked confused.

"Because of this," I said taking a small picture of the symbol that I used to sign the notes that I used to tell the public of japan when, where, and what I was going to steal at my next heist when I was Kid, when I finally noticed that my leg had started to bleed again as my vision started to go black around the edges. "Here," I said starting to walk off not wanting to pass out in front of anyone, but fell over before I had gotten too far, and as I fell into an unconscious state I heard the person run up to me.

_**Heiji**_

"Damn!" I cursed."why'd this have ta happen?" I yelled, asking seemingly no one as

I stared face to face with the dead version of Kid's kidnapper.

"Not sure," Hakuba said, "but this is definitely not a good break in this case."

"Yeah, and it looks like he just killed himself so that he wouldn't have to go to jail for the next ten or so years," Conan said walking over to the corner where the two other high school detectives were standing.

"Well at lest Sera-san decided to take the girls somewhere to get something to eat, because they'll probably be devastated to hear that he is still locked up somewhere that only this guy knows," Hakuba said pointing at the dead guy.

"Yeah, but at least we know that Kuroba-kun won't be getting himself killed by that guy if he isn't already dead," Hakuba said.

"Hey Hattori-san," inspector Megure called signaling for him to where he was. When Heiji and Conan got over to where the inspector was, he asked, "is there any chance that this is Kaito-kun's jacket?"

"Yeah, it is," Hakuba answered for me sneaking up from behind.

"When did you get there?" I asked, surprised that he had been able to sneak up behind him so quietly.

"A little while ago," He answered shrugging, "but that's the least of our worries at this point." "What do you mean?" Heiji asked.

"What I mean is that a magician can't perform without all of his little toys," Hakuba said, pulling a deck of cards and a reel of wire out of one of the hundreds of pockets on Kaito's jacket.

_**Kaito**_

"Ug, where am I now?" I thought sitting up, to see a teenage girl with short brown hair sleeping in a chair next to the bed that I was in. "Wait what do I mean,where am I now?" I thought rubbing my head, "what even is my name?"

"So you're finally awake," the girl said yawning.

"Yeah, well one can't sleep forever," I said startling my self by how sarcastic I was being while I bounced a little having a hard time staying still.

"Well you seem energetic, considering how much blood you lost," the girl said.

"What's your name?" I then asked hoping that that could somehow help me remember who she was even though I knew that I wasn't a detective, then I wondered how I knew that in till she disrupted my little train of thoughts by answering as I still tried to remember my own.

"It's Sara," she answered, "what's yours."

"Well that's the problem," I said, "I don't really remember."

"Wait here," Sara then said running out the door, "I'll go get the nurse."(for the possible is impossible and the impossible is possible.)

_**Hakuba**_

I sat there thinking, not really paying attention to the teacher like always as I already knew everything that the teach was trying to teach us including the hardest things from going ahead in school in England due to the less strict school policies, then there was that distracting silence, normally people would find the yelling, fighting, and screaming going on all day distracting as Kaito would always end up flipping Aoko's skirt right before class and shouting out the color for the whole class to hear and then them answering the teachers questions as she shouted them out at the two with them answering the questions in the matter of seconds even if they were the hardest of questions, and only once did this not happen and only once did Kaito ever truly get sent to the nurse's office before this all happened, when she wore her you-know-whats. Then both I sighed as both Aoko and I had been doing just about all day.

Suddenly the teacher's voice interrupted my thoughts, "is the statement that N8+M13(37×π)÷26)+17.92) to the 2 power=N2×(64÷25)+π to the third power)+7427-3648×N55+N10 correct?"

"No," Aoko said not really paying attention, probably only really wanting to cry.

I sighed once again as I stared at Kaito's desk, and hopelessly thought, "is he even alive?". It had already been about 2 months since he had been KIDnapped, and the police still couldn't find any leads that could help them find him. Also since we were missing too much school, they had decided that we couldn't help them on the case so they made all of us go back to our own homes instead of invading Okiya at the Kudou mansion again for the 10th week in a row, Then the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "finally!" I thought quickly putting all of my stuff into my bag, then running out the door so that I could get home, and be able to think over the facts of the case to and to see if Hattori had gotten any clues to where Kaito was being kept before/after the guy killed himself.

Thanks again mina for reading my fanfiction and enjoying it, and I'd like to give special thanks to all those who have reviewed so far who are Detetive2Conan, LunaraGK, and Smiley-Nami from the sight, and then thorn who is a guest reviewer.

-Chisana-chan :33


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again to all who have been reading this fanfiction, and to A.B. .Dream.2014: Thanks, and I'm glad that you like this fanfiction so far.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Detective Conan in any way, or heiji and Hakuba would've made more appearences.**_

_**Kaito**_

"Hey do you want to live with me and my mother while you try to get your memories back and you can figure out where you really live?" Sara asked holding out her arm to help me get up off of the bed.

"Sure," I answered, grabbing her arm to help myself to stand up, it already being two days since the docters had confirmed that I had lost all of my memories from some kind of trama, likely being from the time that I had gotten shot in the leg from some sort of gun that used 36 calliber bullets.

"Oh yeah, what should I call you?" Sara asked me as we walked out of the hospital room to check me out of the hospital, me having chretches so that I wouldn't hurt my leg that had gotten shot any more. Once we had got to Sara's house she introduced me to her mother whose ,name was Alice, and Sara asked, "can Loki, this boy's temporary name, stay here intill he regains his memories.

Sara's mom, Alice, then said something to Sara which I couldn't hear which was probably because she was whispering in Sara's ear."Don't worry about that," Sara then said out loud handing her mom a peice of paper that I vaguly renembered for some reason, "he gave this to me last night right before he fainted and lost his memories."

"W-wait you mean that this young gentleman is..." Alice started to say.

"Yes," Sara answered before her mom could finish her question, "he is Japan's famous Arsen Lupin, Kaito Kid."

_**Hakuba**_

"Dammit," I yelled out loud once I noticed that I had left my watch in the classroom. "well time to go back I then whispered to my self, felling stupid for leaving it there, as I started to run back to then school, running along the route that Aoko usually took home with me whenever Kaito stayed home.

"Oi, Hakuba," Aoko's voice then rang out from somewhere in front of me.

"Hi," I then called back, waving my hand at her once I had seen her to make sure that she knew that I had seen her. Then, we made eye contact for a second before someone from behind me put a cloth over my mouth and pulled me into an alley, having used the cover of the crowd to hide in plain sight."What do you want?" I then asked as everything started to go black.

"To give your friend a little company as we lost him," the person said as I completely blacked out.

_**Kazuha**_

"Oi, Kazuha," Heiji called sticking his tongue out at me," catch me if you can."

"You AHOU!" I then yelled starting to get annoyed at him, "first ya miss two whole months of school, then ya tease me and decide to run off during a school trip. What's next? Are ya gonna like find something that leads to that boy, Kaito's, whereabouts, and then get kidnapped yerself?"

"Hey, Kazuha," Heiji still taunted a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I called back, truly wanting to punch him in the face.

"I think that they're leaving without ya," he said pointing at the rest of they're group that was steadily walking away from the pair onto the next place that they were going which just so happened to be tokyo tower.

"Well you're comin' with me," I then said turning around to grab his arm, only to find that he had dissapeared without a trace, as if he had never been there in the first place. Then, I rolled my eyes thinking, "he ran off knowing that I would make him go with us." I then walked off ranting to myself about how annoying I was, and wondering how I had ever been able to stand being handcuffed to him.

_**Kaito**_

"Hello citizens of San Francisco," I yelled into the night sky as I stood on top of a skyscraper, "let the show begin."

Then, I jumped off of the building, activating the new hang glider cape that I had made along with the help of Sara, "now for the first round," I said to myself, slipping the ace of both diamonds and clubs into every last police station in the city, and then handing the sheet of paper that had the riddle of it before bowing and falling out of her sight.

Then, as I flew away I heard her say,

"Kats and clovers cloaked with dew  
>A dove's white feather, a singing phantom's mask of glass<br>I cry then for the remaining memories of his past  
>Tall city skyscrapers making it echo backwards, 4 miles across the sea<br>Ominous red eyes glowing under the surface  
>12 doves hiding from the sun<br>4 white roses glowing under a shower of moonlight  
>1 Japanese dove flying by in the sky<br>20,000 stories now to be told in one night."

_**I hope that you all are still enjoying this fanfiction, and will continue to make me happy by posting reviews, and if you want to you can try to figure out the riddle, and post your assumed answer through my reviews, but I don't have any prizes for any one who gets it right first or anything like that, but I hope that you will enjoy your day.**_

_**-Chisana-chan :33**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to the guest reviewer Reader for giving me your opinion about this fanfic, and giving me ideas on how to make my fanfictions better in the future. Also sorry for updating late again today, but I've been stuck up in my room cleaning my room for basically every hour minute and second since school ended, because my mom is really annoying and school just started yesterday, but now on to the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimers: I Don't own detective Conan, or the first 100 or so episodes would have more connected**_

_**Kaito**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," I yelled announcing myself to the whole city itself. "Let the real show now begin," I then said, this time a little quieter, one of my famous toothy smirks flashing across my face as I jumped off of the skyscraper, once again pulling out my hang glider. "I still don't get why you wear such an obvious color in the dead of the night," Sara said following me as skull, a famous phantom thief in America. "Well I guess that you can say that it is for the fun of it," I said, able to answer her as I had started remembering bits and pieces of my past. "You may call it fun, but you are really just gonna make it easier for the police to capture you," Skull said as we landed on top of a building surrounded by police cars where our target, the sapphire dragon, was being kept. "Well, why don't we get the show on the road," I said snapping my fingers making pink smoke fill the room where the statue was being kept, just as Skull's watch started beeping in a low frequency that only people our age and younger would be able to hear, clearly telling us that it was time. "Yup," Skull answered as they were both suddenly disguised as police officers, "lets go."

_**Ran**_

"I'm going now Ran-neechan!" Conan called as he ran down the stairs of the detective agency. "Kay," I answered as I watched him run down the stairs waving at her, "but make sure to be careful," a bad feeling worrying me, almost identical to the one she had when Shinichi had left, like she would never see him again. "No," I thought, " nothing is going to happen to him. Then, my phone started to ring, and I picked it up to see that it was Shinichi.

"Moshi moshi,"I said into my cell happy that he was calling, but mad that he had been away for so long. "Yes, Ran, how are you doing?" Shinichi asked, obviously trying to hide something by trying to sound casuall even though he seemed really excited. "Just fine," I said really starting to wonder when that baka would be back home from all of his cases, "how about you?" "I'm fine, but well, do you want to go to..." Shinichi started to say when a sudden scream suddenly sounded, obviously catching his attention, and he said, "sorry, I'll call you back later," hanging up on me.

_**Shinichi**_

"Why did this have to happen?" I thought as I ran into the building from which the scream had resonated from, "I just took another prototype antidote that Haibara had given me and was just about to try making up for me being 'away' for so long." "Who are you?" a girl from behind me asked as I was taking out my phone to call the police. "You should know me, Sera-san, because I'm pretty sure that Ran should've at least said something about me to you," I answered back just before Megure-kebu picked up. "Moshi moshi," Megure-kebu said over the phone. "Yes, Megure-kebu," I answered before he could say anything else.

_**Ran**_

"Why does Conan go over to the Hakase's so much, and why does Shinichi always have to leave at the worst times?" I wondered as I turned on the T.V to watch the drama that Sonoko had suggested for me to watch yesterday after school, when Hattori-kun suddenly burst though the door panting. "Why are you here, I thought that you were back in Osaka," I said also wondering why he was panting. "before dat is Conan here?" Hattori-kun asked as he tried to catch his breath. "No, he isn't," I answered, "but..." "I'm sorry, but I..." he started to say, after cutting me off, then he suddenly jumped at me pushing me down to the ground, and as we were falling, something shattered the window, and grazed his arm. "Sorry," he then said as he quickly scrambled to his feet holding his arm, and ran back out the door. "what was that about?" I wondered as I used the couch to stand back up and see what that had been that had shattered the window even though I already guessed what it had been.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and once again sorry for updating at 10 o'clock. Well goodbye till next Friday as I still have homework to do.**_

_**-Chisana-Chan :33**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to everyone who has been anticipating the next chapter of this fanfiction, but my little couson spilt his water all over my old computer, and I think the term is short circuited but I'm not sure, so lets just say that my computer was destroyed along with all of my data, so once I had gotten my new computer( which is the up-side of this since I got one of those Alien-ware ones with the glowing keyboards), I had tocopy all of the chapters that I had already posted on to a document after getting all of my games back up including those with half-way long installing things like WoW, LoL, and Tera along with everything else , so sorry for the long wait and all of this rambling, so on to the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimers: If I owned Detective conan, A.)More people would've become kids by now B.)there would be more episodes with the BO C.)I would've ran out of ideas for the episodes by now.**

**Ayumi**

"Dammit!" Satou-keiji yelled at megure-kebu, slamming her fist against his desk, "can't we do anything yet?"

"I'm sorry satou-san, but we wont be able to do anything till tomorrow," Megure-kebu said as I looked up from crying in the chair that I was sitting in, noticeing Megure-kebu glance at me.

"That's it," I sniffled wiping the tears off of my face, "I'm going to go find him, I'm going to find Conan-kun!"

"Wait Ayumi-chan you can't do that!" Satou-keiji called after me as I ran out of the door of their office. Then, I ran and ran though the 1st division hallways, and still till I had left the place behind me till I had left the place behind me. "Wait Ayumi-chan, you can't ..." Satou-keiji started to say, as she started to catch up to me, losing the efects of the shock I had put her and Margure-Kebu though earlier after I had run out of their office.

"I'M GOING TO DO WHAT YOU CAN'T!" I then yelled spinning around to face Satou, tears starting to form again, then turned back around and ran off leaving Satou behind stunned, my tears beginning to flow freely again.

**Aoko**

"What's that?" I wondered as I saw a Golden flash out of the corner of my eye as I finished packing my things together after school, I then walked over to where it had come from, and I noticed that it was Hakuba's Pocket watch. "he mus be more worried about Kaito's disappearance more than I thought," I thought, sighing.

"Are you okay?" My teacher then asked, walking over to where I was, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I sighed, walking back over to my desk, picking up my bag, still holding his pocket watch. "I've just got to give this to Hakuba," I said lifting the pocket watch up, trying to smile, " so bye." I said running out of the door, heading towards the path that Hakuba would usually take.

**Kazuha**

"DAMMIT, WHERE IS THAT AHOU!" I raged as I looked around for Heiji, calling his name. Then I thought, really starting to get worried, "I hope that he hasn't gotten himself in trouble," messing with my charm, hoping that he hadn't accidentally left his back in Osaka. Then, I accidentally bumped into a girl, making both of us fall over.

"hey, what are you doing?!" the girl suddenly yelled making sure that her skirt was still in place as she picked up a golden pocket watch that she had dropped, making sure that there were no scratches on it.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to not yell at her as I was already short-tempered because of Heiji, "it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"oh, it's okay, sorry that I yelled at you," the girl said, looking around for someone in the crowd that had just crossed the street.

"who are you looking for," I then asked, standing up myself, wiping the little bit of dirt that I had gotten on my knees off.

"My friend," the girl said, "and by the way what's your name, cause mine's Aoko."

"It's Kazuha," I answered, "oh, and had you seen a tanned Osakan teen run past here at any point of time?"

"No, I haven't," she answered.

**So, once again sorry for the long wait, and I hope that you will have a good weekend.**

**-Chisana-chan :33**


End file.
